L'Ultime Etreinte
by LadyBisounours
Summary: New York regorge de surprises, c'est bien connu. Et, aussi, de bombes, parfois. Pour la deuxième fois, Kate et Richard se sont retrouvés face à face avec un appareil explosif menaçant, comme son nom l'indique, d'exploser. Comme la dernière fois, tout est bien qui finit bien... Vraiment ? OS


Une bombe, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera différent...

**L'Ultime étreinte**

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, me laissant réaliser une unique chose. Je suis en vie. Vivante. Encore pétrifiée par ce qui vient de se produire, je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Je le serre de toutes mes forces, enivrée par l'adrénaline qui coule encore dans mes veines, par la peur de mourir, encore. Par la peur de se perdre. De le perdre. Je ferme les yeux. Il me serre contre lui, tellement fort. Mon cœur… Est-ce qu'il peut sentir mon cœur, à travers nos gilets par balle ? Est-ce qu'il perçoit l'anarchie de mes pensées qui se mélangent dans ma tête ? Mon cerveau est sur le point d'imploser, et pourtant j'ai la sensation d'un vide. D'un grand vide. Je ne pense pas, je ne pense plus. Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne suis plus ?

Si. Je suis. J'existe. Je suis en vie. Encore.

Est-ce que c'est ça, finalement, être flic, travailler dans la police ? Qu'il y ait des risques, oui. Qu'on ait un salaire de misère et qu'on galère sur certaines enquêtes, oui. Mais qu'on manque de se faire descendre à chaque coin de rue ? Depuis qu'il est là… depuis qu'il s'est immiscé à l'équipe, avec ses gros sabots et son titre d' «écrivain», nous avons frôlé la mort une bonne douzaine de fois. Est-ce que c'est normal ? J'ai le sentiment que New York était moins dangereuse, autrefois. Ou peut-être que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Désormais, on doit être constamment vigilant. A chaque pas que l'on fait dans la rue.

Un, deux. Un, deux. Un, deux. Un, deux. Un, deux. Un…

Un jour, il en aura assez. Lui, ou sa fille, ou sa mère. L'un d'entre eux finira bien par ne plus accepter cette insécurité. Et ce jour-là, ce jour-là-même, il partira. Il ne sera plus à mes côtés pour me sauver la vie. Pour me faire rire alors que la situation ne s'y prête pas le moins du monde, qu'il n'y a strictement rien de drôle. Pour m'exaspérer. Pour me faire l'apprécier. Il ne sera plus là.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il réussirait à désactiver une bombe. Jamais. Il l'a déjà fait, bien sûr, mais c'était en arrachant dans un même geste tous les fils. Lorsque ce sont des fils, ça marche. Lorsque ce sont des câbles scellés dans du béton… Et pourtant. « Derrick Storm s'est trouvé dans une situation presque semblable, une fois », m'a-t-il assuré avant de minutieusement briser le boîtier. Une situation presque semblable, mon œil. Parfois, il semble oublier que moi aussi je les ai lus, ses bouquins. Il nous a tout de même empêché de nous faire désintégrer. Pour l'instant, du moins. Parce-qu'il nous reste encore celui qui a posé la bombe à attraper. Mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Nous sommes en vie.

Sa respiration dans mes cheveux donne l'impression de s'apaiser.

Parce-qu'on est en vie. En vie.

L'émotion se distille dans mon hémoglobine, mon cœur reprend peu à peu un tempo habituel. Qui de nous deux à sauvé la vie de l'autre le plus de fois, cela va être sa principale problématique maintenant. Et il n'y mettra fin que lorsque je déclarerai forfait. Le laisser gagner dans ses petits défis juvéniles, le brimer lorsqu'il remet en jeu les extra-terrestres et des interventions de la CIA dans le meurtre d'un SDF, toujours. C'était grâce à cela que cela marchait si bien, entre nous. Mais qu'est-ce qui marchait bien, en réalité ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Des collègues ? Des amis ?

Il s'est toujours montré interressé à mon égard. Depuis le premier jour. Outrageusement interressé, même. Et puis, cela s'est calmé avec le temps. Et maintenant ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je suis dans ses bras. J'ai conscience que cela dure depuis un peu trop longtemps, peut-être. Peut-être que je devrais le lâcher. Que nous devrions nous écarter. Afin d'éviter toute ambiguité. Afin d'éviter qu'il se fasse les mêmes films que ceux que je me fait. J'aimerais reculer. Je le jure. Mais, instantanément, je ne sens plus vraiment mon corps. Mes cils papillonnent, je finis par fermer les yeux. Mon esprit se vide.

Il la tient serrée contre lui. Ils sont en vie. Il a réussi à les sauver. Encore une fois. Mais il n'est pas d'humeur à se lancer des fleurs. Toute son attention est accaparée par sa coéquipière. Il l'aime tellement… Et il a eu si peur. Peur qu'ils meurent, tous les deux, sans qu'il n'ait pu lui avouer tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Il devrait la lâcher. Il devrait, mais il ne veut pas. Et, pour l'instant, elle ne le repousse pas. Mais ce qui doit arriver finit toujours par arriver, et il l'a sentit s'écarter de lui. Il la libéra alors de ses bras, prolongeant quand même un maximum le contact. Son bras frôle toujours celui de la jeune femme tandis que le vide se creuse entre eux deux. Il remarque qu'elle a les yeux fermés, et l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'interpelle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Et puis… Et puis subitement, il sait. Ce n'est pas l'esquisse d'un sourire. Et Kate Beckett s'écroule dans l'herbe tiède de ce mois de mai.

**FIN**


End file.
